


Homesick

by SgtLeppard



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom!Inigo, Family Reunions, Gen, Hence the title, Homesickness, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the suggestion of his liege, Lazward writes a letter home to his family, and later gets the surprise of a lifetime...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty simple. Poor Lazward/Inigo misses home and his family
> 
> There's a mix of Japanese and localised names being used because those are the names I prefer to use. I'm weird, I know

"HRAAAH!"

The sound of steel against wood was satisfying to Lazward's ears. Another successful hit with his new sword. Too bad this was only training. He could've cut down a general with that swing. Hell, he could've cut the log in half if he was using--

His excitement died down when he remembered Falchion. That sword didn't belong to him. At least, not yet. Not as long as his sister Lucina still drew breath. Besides, he wasn't worthy anyway. Was he though? Could he have overlooked something? Maybe when he returned home, he could ask her to let him take another whack with it for good measure.

Of all days to miss Ylisse and his family, it had to be today. Most everyone in the army was left to their devices since there wasn't much to do for some time. They had returned from battle not long ago and a lot of injuries still needed tending to before Kamui would even think of marching on further. It was like the war with Grima all over again. It just made him wish that he hadn't agreed to come here, but he couldn't go home. He still had a job to do.

Lazward sheathed his new sword and took a walk around the castle grounds. Elise was bouncing around and playing with her kite. It eventually got stuck in a tree and Ryouma brought it down for her. They reminded him so much of his father and aunt, though Ryouma was admittedly more mature. He shook his head and diverted his attention elsewhere, only to see Tsubaki grooming his Pegasus. So much like Cordelia. Odin once jokingly called him "Mandelia" because of the similarities. This is no good. What else was there to keep his attention? Asugi and Rhajat were talking with each other. Seeing them interact reminded him too much of Gaius and Tharja. Come on, Lazward, think of something else! Matoi, Ophelia, and Soleil were off conversing about something indiscernible. Matoi might as well have been Cordelia's twin sister if he didn't know better. The same would apply to Ophelia, except with Lissa. And Soleil, his darling pocketful of sunshine. She was the spitting image of her grandmother. His mother.

Oh, this was no use! There were too many reminders of home. He could only imagine Odin and Luna were feeling the same way.

"Something on your mind, Lazward?"

Lazward turned to the source of the voice, which belonged to Xander. Now that he thought about it, Xander and Ryouma acted like separate halves of his father. Oh, for Naga's sake, why was he thinking about this!?

When he failed to answer his question, Xander raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Lazward scratched the back of his head. "Just thinking about my homeland is all."

"Ah. You must be missing your family."

"Family, friends..."

"Why not write to them?"

Lazward shook his head. "Even if I did, who's to say the letters wouldn't get lost along the way? I mean, Yli-- my homeland is so far away..."

Xander smiled and put a hand on his retainer's shoulder. "There's no harm in trying." He then headed off towards the armory without another word.

Maybe he was right. While he does fear that any potential letters to home would get lost or destroyed in transit, it didn't mean he couldn't at least attempt to write. Worst case scenario... well, that was obvious. But at least it would've been written down. Best case scenario... It was naïve to be hopeful about it, but maybe, just maybe, he might get a letter back.

Lazward immediately returned to his room, pulling out some parchment and a pen.

_Dear Father, Mother, and Lucina,  
I apologise for not having written home until now. It's been two years since I left, and I'm sorry it was so sudden. I wish I could tell you why, but for now, let's just say I'm doing a favour for someone._

_Having been gone so long without a word, you all deserve to know where we've been this entire time. We've been in another Outrealm, specifically in Nohr. I know that the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido have long been considered a myth, but I assure you they're as real as Ylisse. They're as real as the old kingdom of Archanea. And let me tell you, it's wonderful here. In Hoshido, the sun shines so bright and warm, and the stars illuminate even the darkest places in Nohr. If you were all here to see it, you would love it as much as I._

_Unfortunately, I've no idea when I'll be able to come home. But I will come home. I promise you that. The same applies to Severa and Owain. Yes, they came with me. It's not like the three of us popped off and went our separate ways. We're all here doing the same favour._

_I can't wait to see everyone again. And when we finally return, I think you'll be delighted to welcome a new addition to our family. Until then, I'll be missing you each day that I continue to be away._

_Love always,  
Inigo_

Lazward sighed and looked over the letter. "Naga, let this make it home. Please..."

\----------

A month had passed since he sent the letter off. He knew it take a long time to reach Ylisse, but he couldn't help his anxiety. He was mostly sure the letter got lost, but somehow that wasn't what was troubling him. What was troubling him, was if it did make it there. How would his family respond? Would they be angry with him? Would they be elated to finally hear from him? Would they simply not reply at all? The fear was enough to make his stomach queasy. He could just fool himself into believing that the letter got destroyed before it could reach its destination, but he knew it wouldn't work. There was no way to know for sure.

Lazward sat down on a nearby bench and sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He had noticed his natural hair colour was growing back in. Well, the disguise couldn't last forever. Odin and Luna had gotten worried when he brought it up to them, but thankfully no one else questioned it. Pieri even praised it and said she couldn't wait until it was fully blue again. That was going to be a while off.

He had to admit though, he missed that dark blue.

"Something bitin' at ya, Lazward?"

It was Mozume. The amount of dirt on her clothing could only mean that she had been planting crops. Lazward shrugged. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"To be honest, about home."

"Oh?" She plopped down next to him on the bench. "Feel up to talkin' about it?"

It couldn't hurt. "I decided to write a letter home to my family."

"Really?" Lazward nodded in reply. "That's great!"

"Well..."

"Well, what?" She smiled softly. "I think I get it. You're worried about what they're gonna say back?"

Close enough. "Yeah," he said. "I mean, I did leave rather abruptly."

Mozume raised an eyebrow. "Abruptly? You mean you ran off?"

"Not necessarily. It's actually very complicated." He shifted a little. "The thing is, my home, and thus my family, is a long distance away from here. On top of that, I've been here for a couple of years and only _now_ am I writing home. The letter might not even get there."

Mozume hummed a little. "Have a little faith, Lazward. Besides, better late than never. I'd write home if I could, but..." She sighed. "I'll reckon they're missin' you too. No matter how they answer, they're still family and they still love you all the same."

Lazward stared at his hands in his lap. "I hope so..."

Someone nearby cleared their throat. They both turned to see Xander had joined them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Not at all, milord," Lazward answered.

"That's good."

Mozume got up from her seat. "I'd best get back to work. Awful sorry I can't stay longer to chat more."

"It's alright. We can pick up where we left off another time."

"Thanks! Take care now, ya hear?" She waved goodbye, then left for the fields.

Xander turned his attention back to his retainer. "I presume you were talking about family again?"

Lazward looked a little sheepish. "You heard some of that, didn't you?"

"I did," he admitted. "You still miss home so?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Xander chuckled. "You have a valid point."

Lazward fidgeted with his hands. "I just wish I wasn't so anxious about what my family might say after all this time..."

"Well, if you had asked me," Xander started, "I would say they'd be happy to hear from you, despite how long it's been. They all miss you as terribly as you miss them. Sure, they wish you had said what was going on or at least written earlier, but to quote Mozume, better late than never."

Lazward looked up at his liege. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Xander replied with a smile.

Know so? How would he know? Wait, did that mean...? "Lord Xander, did they write back?" He certainly hoped they had. He'll worry about Xander having gone through his mail another time.

Instead of answering, he motioned for Lazward to follow him. "Milord?"

Still, Xander said nothing, but continued to beckon him to follow. Lazward got up and followed his liege into the castle. "What is it, milord?"

"I have something to show you, my friend."

What could Xander possibly want to show him? More importantly, why wasn't he saying anything about it? A surprise, perhaps? His friends had done something similar as a way to spring a birthday party on him a couple of weeks ago. Niles and Hinata had double teamed him with cake to his face the moment he walked in. Needless to say, it had been the best birthday he'd ever had. It was a shame his parents and sister couldn't be there to celebrate his birthday with him.

Eventually, Xander stopped him in the middle of a corridor. "Wait here." Now Lazward was curious. The eldest Nohrian prince was not the type to prank people. That is, unless Elise roped him into it. Nah, this couldn't be a prank. So what was it?

Xander soon returned, but he wasn't alone. Three others were with him, a man and two women, who all went wide-eyed at the sight of Lazward. One of the ladies, who sported a brilliant shock of pink hair, looked to be on the verge of tears. Was this really...?

"Inigo?"

Xander had to admit, he had never seen his retainer and friend smile so widely before.


End file.
